La campana de Pavlov
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Misa/Matt, Universo alterno con Misa intercambiando lugares con Mello. I know.


**La campana de Pavlov**

Le duele moverse y los vendajes le aprietan, cortándole el aire. Ha estado cantándose a sí misma los versos de Mamá Gansa que su abuela alguna vez repitió en su oído cuando aún pensaba que podía lidiar con su gran torpeza. Antes del Alzheimer, en todo caso.

Le pide a Jesús, la cruz que se eleva en la mesa de luz, ojos de vidrio pintado con sangre acrílica, que le ayude a ignorar las puntadas sobre el pecho.

Es vanidoso de su parte lamentar ante todo su sex appeal perdido para siempre. Nadie la encontrará atractiva ahora, con el rostro todo quemado y el cabello arruinado y los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar a solas en la oscuridad, mientras que una mujer desconocida le pide palabras de satisfacción al otro lado de la línea. Al no tener compañía, el sexo telefónico es el mejor amigo de una mafiosa fracasada.

Ahora debe armarse de valor para usar el número que obtuvo del pequeño Jack antes de que se finiquitara. Kira malo, mató todo lo que le gustaba a Misa, desde L. hasta la mafia organizada.

-Misa te llamará luego, Tania, tiene que pedirle a otra persona que le salve. Porque tú no puedes,¿verdad?-Misa entendía poco de alemán, pero le pareció que le decían de no, a pesar de algunas palabras de consolación. Los gemidos del otro lado se intensificaron, antes de que un triste chasquido de lengua y una voz quebrada se lamentaran de que la comunicación (a cinco cincuenta en dólares el minuto) se perdiera.-Auch,auch, auch. Señoras quemaduras, pórtense bien con Misa,¿no ven que ella sufre mucho?-Protestó en contra de sus heridas, que curiosamente parecieron calmarse un momento, en tanto ella comenzaba a marcar. Era eso o el valium.

***  
Él sólo era dos años menor cuando le conoció y de eso ya hacía diez primaveras. Oh, recuerdos feos. Ella hablaba consigo misma acerca de cómo sería conversar con esos genios de los que a penas sabía gracias a una pequeña charla que tuvo con el señor que le hizo las pruebas en el orfanato. Números y rompecabezas. Repitió en tres idiomas las canciones que más le gustaban de Mamá Gansa. Saludó a ese anciano de peluquín en alemán e hizo las inclinaciones que su abuela le enseñara, como si estuviera en una audición de aquellas que su madre hacía. Porque su madre era una actriz famosísima cuando murió, poco después de que Misa naciera. Sólo se había mezclado con gente inapropiada (como todas las actrices en algún momento de su carrera) y de ahí los líos con Kira y el accidente automovilístico a causa de un paro cardíaco por parte del conductor. Eso había sido una verdadera lástima, porque aquel hombre le había prometido un debut a Misa cuando creciera, si era igual de bonita que su madre. Y Misa se enorgullecía de su belleza, a pesar de que su inteligencia dejara mucho que desear. Por eso se sorprendió cuando la seleccionaron para ir a esa casa de estudiantes superdotados. ¿Por los números y los datos que guardaba para tener algo que repetirle a sus osos de peluche al llegar la noche, aquellos que se aprendía en libros polvorientos que su abuela le prestaba en realidad para dibujar, ya que carecían de utilidad? ¿Nada que ver con la sonrisa que ensayaba hasta el cansancio frente al espejo, ante las insistencias de su abuela? Era decepcionante. Casi hubiera sido mejor permanecer con sus amigos del orfanato en su ciudad. Al menos ellos la conocían y eran siempre muy amables.

Tan buenos eran que cuando llegó le explicaron que ahora era una niña grande y las niñas grandes no precisaban juguetes ni vestidos. Por eso se quedaron con todo lo que llevó consigo para vivir con ellos.

***

Ella era muy extraña. Pero Wammy House estaba llena de niños extraños y no desentonaba una actriz en miniatura que se encastraba la cara con lápiz de labios rojo ladrillo y juraba que sería mejor que Marilynn Monroe el día en que le dejaran teñirse el cabello.

Sin embargo, cuando sus notas empezaron a subir repentinamente y lo empujó con grititos histéricos del segundo lugar a suceder a L. para decaer en el tercero (justo antes de que llegara al nivel final del Dungeon Maker) sin pena ni gloria, tuvo que subir la vista y restregarse los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba teniendo una alucinación bizarra. De haber tenido algo de orgullo, hubiese estado dolido.

Matt no era tonto, a pesar de que el hecho de que su tranquilidad a la hora de dar exámenes sin torcer la boca de nerviosismo siquiera una vez, hiciera que más de un alumno de humor sangriento se lamentara de su buena suerte y materia genética, por lo tanto se daba cuenta de que Misa nunca conseguiría el título de L. Sobretodo porque ella no quería atrapar a Kira, sino casarse con Ryuzaki, un tipo que vivió en Wammy antes que ellos y acostumbraba regresar en los veranos a comer pastel y observarles pederastamente.

-No entiendo qué diablos ves en él.-Declaraba, entrecerrando los ojos, antes de atacar los botones de la DS para escapar a la velocidad de la luz de cualquier muestra de resentimiento que pudiera transmitirse por su voz o mirada perdida bajo las gafas oscuras.

Y Misa dejaba de comer sus patatas fritas para dirigirle una sonrisa de duende travieso, colocándose las uñas pintadas de verde y rojo y azul eléctrico y rosa coral sobre los labios carmesíes. Más que un detective, ella era una artesana de Papá Noel. Por eso desentonaba. Pero el primer candidato era un copo de nieve, así que no había lugar a reproches en voz alta tampoco.

-Es un secretito, Matt. Si Misa te lo dijera, pensarías que está loca. Que de hecho, toda la gente de Wammy y L. mismo lo están. Por eso Misa no te lo dice. Para cuidarte. Porque te quiere.-Alargaba las palabras como si fueran parte de una canción, en vez de una confidencia y el olor de su aliento era una mezcla de comida chatarra con caramelos de menta, soplando en su oído. Y Matt se odiaba, porque se sentía enrojecer desde la frente hasta la punta de los dedos. Estúpido sarpullido psicosomático. No veía la hora de superar los trece años.

***

Matt trata de figurarse cómo diablos ha acabado con un palo de los que se usan en el billar a manera de compañero de almohada. Definitivamente algo no iba bien en su vida. Bebía demasiado estos últimos tiempos. Y debía recurrir a asquerosas Game Guides para superar los niveles que anteriormente, con su destreza hubiera subido sin sudar una gota de frustración. Esas eran sus principales preocupaciones cuando escuchó que su teléfono celular temblaba sobre la mesa.


End file.
